The use of squelch circuits in communication devices is widely common. These circuits are basically used to squelch a receiver during the no-activity periods. The increase in the noise floor at instances when no signal is present is detected and caused to quiet the receiver. A received signal opens the receiver due to the significant reduction in the noise floor level. Two commonly used terminologies "threshold" and "tight" refer to when the squelch setting is at the threshold of being open and when a strong signal is needed to open the squelch, respectively. In the latter, the noise arrives at the low pass filter nearly unattenuated. This large peak to peak noise is significantly smoothed by the low pass filter. However, the filtered ripple is still noticeable. If the peak to peak ripple after the low pass filter exceeds the hysteresis voltage, the squelch will open on the high peak. The next low transition of this ripple voltage will be below the hysteresis point causing the squelch to close. The repetition of this phenomenon results in chatter which is highly undesirable, particularly in tight squelch conditions. One approach to eliminate squelch chatter is to implement a wide squelch hysteresis window. However, this would result in undesirable performance at threshold or during strong signal conditions because of longer than desirable squelch tails that are unavoidable with wide hysteresis windows. It is therefore clear that a need exists for a squelch circuit that can prevent squelch chatter without incurring any of the aforementioned deficiencies.